New Haven
by lulaagui
Summary: After Jacob breaks up with a Bella, she goes to Yale to study and start over.All that she wants is not getting involved again with anyone else but there she meets Edward and she finds out that Jacob wasn't the one for her.
1. Chapter 1

Bella's POV

After breaking up with Jake, my whole world fell apart. All I could feel was the worst heartache ever. I loved him so much. Our relationship hadn't been easy. Specially because of all of Jacob's problems. He lost his mum when we started dating 3 years ago. Since then I was the one who hared him and hummed him to sleep some nights. I wasn't only his girlfriend. I was more than that. Or at least that was what I thought.

Since his mother died he hadn't had the easiest times, to say. He was very attached to her and losing her broke him in a way that was really hard to know. Only he knew how deep his pain was. So since that happened I spend most of the time trying to be there for him and trying to help him not to fall apart. My mum used to say that it wasn't my job to do that, that if Jake was so depressed he should go to a doctor or something. But the truth was that when he wasn't depressed he was a very funny guy and that was I liked the most about him.

The last 6 or 7 month he had improved. He didn't cry that much and I though that he was getting better until he broke up with me. That made me understand that he didn't need me anymore and that all I have been for him was his "medical help". And the worst part was that I couldn't even feel relived. I was somehow happy that he didn't need me any more.

But all that was all gone, I needed to start packing my things so that I could go to New Haven, which I hope was going to become my own personal haven. A place where I could start all over with no old boyfriends on the sight or anything that remind me of all those things that I didn't know I love that much.

On the other hand I was really very much exited about going to New Haven and starting my degree in English literature; it was what made want to wake up every morning since my final conversation with Jake. Specially because it meant a new start.

My mum Renée wasn't that happy about me moving out to the other side of the country. We had been together all by our self since I was 4 when Charlie, my dad, died while he was on service. He was a police officer. The first few months my mom cried for him every day. But she could recover very well. She has a very strong and juvenile spirit. That was what made her move on and the fact that there was still me.

Since then I had been her reason of existence. Since then it had been just us. So me moving out was a very big step for our relationship and a very big change in both of us lives. Anyway she still had Phil. He was her fiancé and he mad her very happy. I was 100% sure he would keep her feed and will take care of her and all the things that I did when I wouldn't there. He was moving in after I leave. That was the only thought that kept me calm every time I thought of leaving Renée alone.

I left my suitcase near to my door after I finish packing my things. Tomorrow would be a long day. I had a not that short flight to Connecticut and then all the unpacking thing that was the worst part of arriving to a new place.

That night, during dinner, Renée gave me the whole "when you go to live by your self" speech and asked me to caller right after I got to my room in campus like 100 times. I could see that she was terrified but at this point there was nothing else I could do but try to convince her that I would be ok and that my life there wasn't going to be that different from what it was in Phoenix. Of course I knew it wasn't true but at least that would keep her calm. I had also used the "It'll make me forget about Jacob" speech like 3 or 4 times and that was her favourite and mine also. Apart from me she was one of the persons that suffer the most when Jacob broke up with me. Of course she hated seeing me crying for over the last 2 months.

When I went to sleep that night all had in my head was how was it going to be being in my new place and how much longer would it take me to finally get Jacob out of my head. I really wished it wasn't that much longer. It wasn't in me to get that depressed, specially over a guy. Like my mum I had a really strong mind, but somehow I just couldn't help it and I really heated it.

I woke up trying to get mentally ready for a two-day-long trip. It was the cheapest and more direct flights that we could get. I had 2 stops, one in Denver and the other one in Detroit. The airport in Phoenix was really crowded so it took Renée and I 30 minutes to get to the gate I was supposed to walk in. That only gave us 10 minutes to say good bye, promised I will call and all that kind of things that people do in airports.

When I finally got to New Haven I felt like if I've been travelling along the country sited on a wood chair instead of a plain sit. All I wanted to do was lie on my bed and sleep until Monday. So I walked into my bed room and saw that my roommates had already got there. Of course, I though, I bet they didn't have to sleep in the airport of Denver.

"Good you're here. How was your trip? Was it long? What's your name? I'm Alice Cullen and she's Rosalie Hale. We were waiting for you so that we could choose our bed." All I could though was "Hi I'm Bella Swan. Can I have the bed with the window?" "Sure, the bed with the window it's yours."

Edward's POV

After breaking up with Tanya I swore I would never had any other kind of relationship with any other girl. She was always so needy, so impossible of satisfy…hm… She really was a pain in the ass most of the time. Even I was surprise I haven't dump her before. She was the worst pain in the ass I have ever had.

I was also very happy that it was finally time to go to college. I had got into Yale University and was very prude of it. Not that I was the first in my family to get there, not at all. My dad study medicine there, my elder brother Emmett was there too and my twin sister Alice had got in, just like me. But the truth was that I wanted to get the hell out of Chicago as soon as possible so I didn't have to see Tanya's face anymore.

The night before Alice and I leave to New Haven, our mum, Esme, cried during the whole dinner. If it would have been someone else I would have slapped her on the face after the first five minuets. But she was mum and I adore her just as much as she adores all of us.

Only she and my dad knew how hard it was for her to conceived Alice and me even though she was very young. It took her 4 years after Emmett. So we were her "most precious gift from heaven" as she like to call us.

It was specially hard for her to les us go. We were still babies for her and, what was most important, after we would leave, she and my dad would be alone again. We 3 had already promised to get back home for thanksgiving and Christmas holidays but still... It wasn't the same that having us there all the time.

The only thing that would leave my siblings and me relived was the fact that she was going to start working again, after 23 years. She left decoration right after she got pregnant with Emmett and we all knew that she missed it but, as she always said, we were the most important thing in the world for her and she wanted to be there for us anytime we needed it.

My dad was a different story. He always supported us but he also let us made our own mistakes, like with Tanya. He thought that the best way of learning some things was like that. He was also very proud and happy that we had all gotten into the same university than him. That was the only thing that he kind of obligated us to do.

That night, Esme went to my room, still crying, to kiss me goodnight like if I were 5 years old. I couldn't help to tell her "Mum, please stop crying. It's getting on my nerves. I promise you we would be just fine. I would take care of Alice like I always do and I'll try to get Emmett into more study. So please cut it out."

She hugged me still with tears in her eyes and whispered to my ear "I know you will, honey, you have always been the responsible one. I love you" "love you too, mum".

Al about 3 AM Alice came to my room "Edward, are you awake?" "What do you want, Alice? Can't you let me sleep?" "Sorry, I just couldn't sleep" I sit on my bed and saw her heading the door "Alice, what is it?" She turn and, spite of the little moonlight that came from my window, I could see desperation in her eyes. So I tapped my hand on the bet letting her see that she could sit there.

She almost run to my bed and started crying while she hugged me "Shh, babe" I couldn't help being sweet with my sister. "What is it?" Did you see mum tonight, Edward? I couldn't bear to see her face. Almost made me wanted to stay." "No, Alice. You already know her. She's all too emotional. She will be fine. As soon as we're out of here she will start working again and that will keep her head busy. You don't have to worry about her." "Are you sure? ...Yep, you're provably right. Sorry I woke you up" "Sure, no problem. Any time" Couldn't help being sarcastic and as soon as I did it I regretted it.

Suddenly Alice looked at me like when she had discovered something and I knew I was screwed. "You weren't sleeping. You couldn't sleep either because you're exited too about leaving to college. I knew it. You know you can't hide things from me. I know you like if I were your twin." She always joked like that and, yes, she always knew what was going on in my head. I doubted that someone would ever know me as well as she did. But I knew her as well too and always made me feel a little better. Sometimes was like if I could read her mind. "That's why you've been avoiding me lately. You didn't want anyone to know. You were acting all like if you didn't care but you do. I knew it Edward." "Ok, ok you got me. Now go to sleep and let me catch some too. Tomorrow will be a long day and we need to stay awake. Ok? Beside how are you gonna let your poor roommate deaf if you're to tired to talk?" "Ha, ha. Fine, I'll leave. But you will pay for that one bro. See ya."

When Carlisle came at 6.30 AM to wake me up I felt like if Alice had left 5 minutes ago. She was right: I was exited about going to college gut I was also exited about not seeing Tanya anymore.

The flight wasn't that bat. After mum cried until having no more tears and dad hugged us for the 1000th time Alice and I got to our sits in the business class. Mum wanted to buy us first class sits but I convinced her that it wouldn't be necessary. After all, the flight wasn't that long.

We got to Yale in the afternoon and went to look for our rooms. I preyed for my roommate not to be an ass. That was the last thing I needed. I waved goodbye to my sister and headed to my room. When I got there and open the door I saw a blond head looking out through the window. He turn to see me and said with perfect southern accent "Hi my name is Jasper Hale. I was waiting for you so that we could draw lots for our bed." While I shook his hand I knew we would get ob really well.


	2. Chapter 2

EPOV

I got the bed next to the window, which was good because I liked the fresh air those nights that I couldn't sleep. Back in Chicago I had a big balcony on my room, so in those sleepless nights it really helped me to relax feeling the fresh breeze that blown to my face.

My mum always knew when I had sneaked out because exactly 2 days after that I would had a cold.

Jasper seemed to be a very nice guy. He wanted to go to the military service but his parents didn't let him, so instead he came to study law. He had a twin sister too, but apparently he wasn't as close as Alice and me and that was a pity. I believed that there wasn't any bound that could be as good and strong as brotherhood.

Jasper said that the reason of all that was the fact that his parents had sent him and her sister to different private schools very far one from another. So they only see each other for Christmas holidays and summer break. I almost got panic of that image. I couldn't conceive my self being so far away from Alice. We had grown up together and were much attached one to the other.

When I woke up on Sunday I was feeling completely rest. I was about to go looking for Alice or Emmett when I herd a knock on the door. "Hey, sis. How are you?" "Fine, move and let me see your room" Always so bossy, I though "Edward, you just got a great room. Lot of space… how's your roommate? What's his name?" In that moment Jasper came from the bathroom. He wasn't wearing any shirt, so when he saw Alice immediately apologised and got one on.

But Alice on the other way was… I didn't know how she was; I've never seen that look in her face before and for once she was speechless. "Mmm… Alice this is my roommate, Jasper. Jasper my sister Alice" "nice to meet you ma'am" "nice to meet you too" She was recovered "So you're Rosalie's Brother, don't you? She's my roommate too, she and another girl. Bella Swan"

Alice and Jasper had a little conversation about Rosalie and how it was living in a new place, far away from home until Alice said that she needed to talk to me about a very important thing; so she excused me and her self to Jasper and we left.

We went to her room and Alice started asking me all sort of things about Jasper "oh, come on Edward, you just have to know something else about him" "no, Alice, I've already told you every thing I know about him" "Edward, hid your roommate how can't you know if he does or doesn't have a girlfriend or a pet or if he prefers the beach rather than the mountain" "I don't know, Alice! He's not much of a talker, you know, and that sounds more like a girl conversation than a macho conversation" "Fine. I'll find out anyway. I'll ask Rose or something. But you owe me, buddy. Remember when we were 16 and I helped you to ask out Jessica Stanley, or when you had a crush on Lauren and I told you where she worked and all those things that you needed to know to ask her out? And I can keep counting." "Alice this isn't the same. You're my sister" She almost slapped me "All you have to do is fin out some good information about him, not sell me to him as if I were a slut or something, Edward. But, you know what? It's fine, I'll work on my own, like always. Now get out of here. Now" she walked to the door and opened it. "Oh, come on, Alice" "Get out Edward…"

I had to leave before she really hit me this time. So I thought that maybe I could help Alice with Jasper. After all she really seemed to like this guy and she always helped me with girls. I guess that I should have listen to her when she told me that Tanya wasn't good for me. Those were the worst 2 months of my life.

After Alice kicked me out of her room I decided to take a walk around campus. It was very peaceful, just what I needed in that moment. I went to the library but, off course, it was closed. Lessons hadn't even started yet and it was Sunday, but at least I already knew where it was. I knew this was going to be a very special place for me. It had almost all that I needed: it was peaceful and had all the books that I wanted or needed. Almost perfect for me.

And I said almost because my perfect place would have had also a piano. I needed one to make my existence bearable. It was how I canalised all my emotions: by playing piano. For those who really knew me, my mum and my sister, it was enough only hearing what I as playing to know how I was feeling.

I found a piano at the end of one very long hallway. It was a very big room with wooden floor and mirrors all around it. It looked a lot like those ballet places where Alice used to go. The door was open so I pushed it and walked in. I started to run my fingers through it. I don't know how long I was there. 5 minutes, 5 hours. It helped me to relax. A lot.

When I went back to my room it was dark outside. Jasper and I decided to order some food on a place that Emmett recommended. I tried calling him to his room but he wasn't there. So it was only Jasper and I. we talked a lot. I really hoped that some of this information would help Alice.

I woke up on Monday very exited. My first class was at 10. I walked in the classroom and went to sit. Ms. Pratt came right after me end started her lesson. After introducing her self and the subject, she started to explain. "For the final exam you'll have to present a story that should have all the literary resources that we are going to study this semester. You're going to work in pairs. I've already made the couples so I really hope that you start working on this as soon as possible"

After that all I wanted to know was who was going to be my partner. I was just curios and finally herd "Cullen-Swan" I raised my hand like everybody was doing so that Swan would know who I was and saw a girl looking at me with her mouth half open. Why was she staring at me like that? Suddenly she blushed and turned to see the front again.

She was pretty, had brown hair, very pale skin and very deep eyes. I liked that combination but I was steel very annoyed for the way she looked at me

After the lesson finished I went to look for her. "Hi" She said surprised to see me "Hi. I'm Edward Cullen. You're Isabella Swan, right?" "Bella" She corrected me and suddenly her face changed from surprised to something that looked like determination. I liked that. "I was going to tell you that I'm free most of the afternoons of the week. SO maybe we could…" "I'm free Mondays and Wednesdays on the afternoon" I suddenly cut her. Why was I being so rude? I was annoyed but that wasn't a reason for treating a lady like that. My dad would be very disappointed of me. She looked surprised again. "Ok. I guess we can meet in the…" "In the library at 4 PM. See you on Wednesday" I decided lo leave before I could screw it up some more.

I ran to the piano room. I think on my way there I saw Alice but I wasn't thinking very well. I started playing a very desperate melody. It calmed down while I did too. For my next lesson I was cool again. Somehow her name sounded familiar.

BPOV

I chose the bed next to the window because I like staring out when I can't sleep. Off course that night wasn't the occasion. After calling Renée I started to unpack and Alice started to talk.

She was tiny, had spiky hair and apparently took fashion design very serious because her closet wasn't big enough for all the things that she had. She was form Chicago and had 2 brothers: Emmett, who was a few years older than her, and Edward who was her twin and was studying English, like me. Alice wanted to study fashion design but at last moment decided that Art was better for her.

On the other hand, Rosalie was tall, blond and looked like a model. I knew since the first moment I saw her that this would have some kind of consequences on my self-steam. She was going to study Architecture, like her mother. She also had a twin brother, Jasper. That made me feels like when I was 5 and wanted a baby brother and instead of that my mum gave me a cat.

As I was the only girl in the room without any sibling, I was suddenly on the spotlight, which I hated it. Alice and Rose wanted to know how it was not having any brother or sister, very boring, in my opinion. We talk quite a lot about how it was having no siblings and its benefits. But Alice defended her having-2-brothers position; apparently she had a very good relationship with her brothers. I found that very sweet. Finally we went to bed when I said that I was so tired that I couldn't keep having a coherent conversation.

I woke up on Sunday at about 10 AM feeling not rested enough but better than the day before. I spend the whole day wondering around campus. I wanted to get to know the place as well as possible so that I wouldn't get lost on my way to my lessons. Beside the place was really beautiful and peaceful which was great because I needed a lot of peace for thinking about the best ways of not thinking about Jacob. Apart from that I loved reading under a tree and having a soft breeze playing with my hair. All vary poetic and stupid but I liked it any way.

So wile I was walking around I found MY tree. It had perfect location not that far but not that close form the building where the rooms were. It was near to a bench so in case I wanted to sit like a normal person would do, I could.

The only thing that wasn't perfect about my new place was the weather. I rather live in warm places like Arizona. I wasn't such a great fan of snow, heavy coats, scarves, glove and such things. The only good thing was that here me pale-as-dead skin would make sense.

When I went back to my room I saw Alice talking very happily lo a guy who looked bigger than wardrobe. "Hey, Bella, where have you been? This is my elder brother, Emmett" "Hi, nice to meet you" "Nice to meet you too" "so this is the girl with no siblings. So you like being alone that much?" "Sorry?" I was confused. "I saw you walking around campus alone. I just guessed. You're funny, you know?" "Mmm… Thank you, I guess…" "Sure. You know, I always wanted to have a baby sister that doesn't talk as much as Alice" "hey" Alice said and punched him. "Guess that I always wanted to have a big brother, then. You know? Someone who can kick the guy who broke my heart ass" I almost could picture Emmett kicking Jacob's ass "Sure, anytime"

We spend the rest of the evening talking and joking. We also ordered some pizza. Emmett wanted to call Edward, Alice's twin brother, but she said that he didn't like pizza so we thought that provably it wasn't a good idea. Apparently the Cullens were very rich. Their dad was a very well known doctor from Chicago who graduated with honors in the School of Medicine of Yale.

Emmett was studying for being a vet. Apparently he had a thing with bears and really wanted to work with them doing some kind of research or something.

When Emmett finally left and Rose stopped talking about how cute and funny Emmett was, I started thinking about how much I really needed to sleep. Luckily I passed out before Alice turned the lights out.

Monday was sunny. That put me in a good mood. But it was until Alice decided that my outfit wasn't good enough "But I like my jeans, Alice" "Bella, this is your first day. It's all about making good first impressions and not only to your teachers" "Alice, stop doing that. I already told you I don't want another relationship." "Ok, ok, but at least put on this t-shirt and changer your pants. Please, for me…" "Fine, you're impossible sometimes." I changed my old red shirt for the blue one that Alice gave me and the old blue jeans for a better pair.

I only had 2 lessons that morning. The first one wasn't that good. Most of it I had already studied in my advance classes on High school. My second lesson was a completely different story.

I walked in the classroom and decided to sit in the front of it so that I wouldn't have to climb the stairs and let everyone know that I had no sense of balance. So I started talking to the girl next to me. I think her name was Angela or something like that.. Then the professor came in and started her lesson.

"For the final exam you'll have to present a story that should have all the literary resources that we are going to study this semester. You're going to work in pairs. I've already made the couples so I really hope that you start working on this as soon as possible" She started naming the couples until I herd "Cullen- Swan". I turn to see Alice's brother and almost forget to breath when I saw him. He looked like a freaking Greek god. He had the most beautiful green eyes I have ever seen and his bronze hair looked so good in spite it was messy. His chest looked very well build like if he worked out or something and the shirt he was wearing really made him look good. I was going to kill Alice for leaving me out of guard with her brother. I turned to look to the front when I realised that I was staring at him with my mouth half open. My cheeks hurt form how flushed they were.

I couldn't focus again after that so I have no idea what the rest of the class was about. I've never been so disturb. I was starting to freak out when the professor let us know that the lesson was over. I took a deep breath while I stood up. I had decided to wait for him and let him know that I could start working with him whenever he wanted. But when I turn to the door he was just behind me.

"Hi" was all I could say. "Hi. I'm Edward Cullen. You're Isabella Swan, right?" "Bella" I corrected him and taking all the courage that I could find "I was going to tell you that I'm free most of the afternoons of the week. So maybe we could…" "I'm free Mondays and Wednesdays on the afternoon." That confused me. Why would he cut me like that when I was talking? "Ok. I guess we can meet in the…" "In the library at 4 PM. See you on Wednesday" Before I could say ok he was gone. Why had he been so rude?

I took my thing and walked all the way though the yard to my tree. It took me an eternity to get concentrate on my reading. Somehow Edward Cullen was still on my head.

When I went back to my room I found Alice with a very sad face and red eyes, as if she had been crying. "Hey, Alice, what happened? Is everything ok?" "Bella" She said and hugged me, I hugged her back and started drawing circles in her back with my hand. "What is it? Do you wanna tell me? Even though I had met Alice only a few days ago we were already friends and our friendship was growing every minute. "Yesterday I went to see my brother. I wanted to se how his room was like and if he needed something and I met Jasper, Rose's brother" She told me how she found Jasper very handsome, which I didn't doubt it knowing Rosalie and how beautiful she was. Alice also said that she liked him, which was a very strange thing for her, because last time she liked someone was when she was 16.

Alice started to go out with this guy but he cheated on her a few months after they started dating, so Alice decided that she wouldn't like anyone else.

She continued telling me about her almost fight with Edward "I mean, it was an innocent and stupid fight. I was mostly joking. But today I saw him in a hallway and he didn't even looked at me. He shouldn't be mad at me like that. Bella, I'm so sad. We never or almost never fight. Last time he acted like that he didn't speak to me in 3 weeks. It was after he first dated with Tanya" She changed her tone to a darker and lower one "I told him that she wasn't good for him. I told him: Edward, that slut only wants one thing and that is increasing her men-in-my-bed list, do you really want to get that low? He broke up with her 2 months later after that. She was driving him crazy. Any way, my point is that he shouldn't be that mad."

And I agreed with Alice. Wow, this guy was really something else. But anyway, treating his sister like that just for nothing? What was wrong with him?

**A/N: Sorry it took me this long to update. I'm very busy right now with college and all those things.**

**Please leave your reviews, whether you liked my story or not. Is the only way that I have to know if someone is reading my story.**

**I like the reviews. The more that I get, the more that I write **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I want to apologise for taking this long to update. ****I've just been very busy studying and everything and it was really hard to find a little time to do this. **

**Apart from that, my writing system isn't the faster and most practical. I first write on paper and then I put all in my computer so that takes even more time.**

**I promise that chapter 4 is almost done and I'm already working on chapter 5 so I really hope that my next updates wouldn't take me this long. **

**But, any way, here is chapter 3. I really hope you like it and enjoy it.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

BPOV

When Wednesday knocked my door, I wasn't so sure if I wanted to work with Edward as much as at the beginning. I was so mad at him for how Alice reacted at his rejection. I couldn't take out from my head the picture of Alice crying because of him. That made me wanted to hit him.

But I didn't have any choice. I couldn't just go and tell our professor that I wanted to change my partner because I didn't like the way he treated his sister. So That Wednesday I was in the library at 3.55.

He got there at exactly 4 PM. At least his punctual I thought. I could see in his face that he was embarrassed or ashamed I just didn't know why. "Hi." He said while running his fingers through his hair. "Hi" I answered without taking my eyes from my book. I was so determinate to let him see that I was angry at him and that he wouldn't mess with me like he did with Alice.

"Hey, listen" He said while taking a sit next to me. "I wanted to apologised for my behaviour last Monday"

"Ok" I said ant looked at him into his beautiful green eyes "But I'm not the one you should apologise to. It's not my sister the one that's crying in her bed because you treated bed." Suddenly he looked so furious that seemed like he was going to eat me or something.

"Sorry?! Who the hell do you think you are for talk to me like that?"

That was it; I was more than furious now. "Alice's roommate and best friend. It broke my heart seeing her crying because her stupid brother was having a moment of I-don't-know- what. I've known Alice for quite a short time but I already feel about her as my sister. I always wanted to have a sister, you know? And now I feel like I finally have one so I swear I won't let anyone, not even her own brother hurt her" He looked shocked at my reaction so I took advantage of that and kept going. "So you better know that if I have to kick your ass I would do it. I would even kick Emmett ass if I had to and I don't care if he's bigger and stronger than me. So now that we're clear we can start working."

"Wow, it's good to know that my sister has such a loyal friend" He was still surprised but in a good way now. So after our little conversation we started working.

While we were deciding when and where to place our story we realised that we both had read and liked the same stories. All the good and old ones: Wuthering Heights, all Jane Austin classics, Shakespeare. But I almost kill Edward when he told me that he didn't like Romeo.

"He's the most superficial guy ever. One day he was completely crazy about Rosaline and in the next one he wanted to marry Juliet and all that because he only saw her just for one second."

"So what's your problem with that?" I couldn't help but say. "Don't you believe in love-at-first-sight?" "Honestly no, and I must say that it hadn't worked quite well for me that whole love-at-fist-sight thing."

We decided to place our story in the late 18th century; after all it was the time of most of our favourites so we knew it quite well. We still couldn't decide the names of the characters but al least we could decide that it would be a love story. Just what I needed.

After we finish working Edward came with me to my room. So while he talked to Alice I went to take a walk around campus. I left my books in my room and took a coat. I was starting to get cold.

I liked walking, so I could think. I thought a lot about my afternoon with Edward. I had a good time, unlike what I thought before knowing him. I realised that the last guy I had had a good time was with Jacob. That also made me realised that I was completely broken. I was never going to love someone again the way I loved Jacob. He had taken away all that strength. My strength to love someone like that, in a romantic way. I could feel anger tears falling down through my face.

He had taken away from me a lot of things: my ability to laugh just because I felt like, my peace, and also my love. All I had left was sadness, a feeling of eternal insecurity and an empty hole in my chest. It was awful sad and it was my reality. I wasn't the person I was before I met him anymore. I was a shinny happy person, full of love to give to everyone, especially those who needed it. So I promised my self that no matter how hard it would be I would try to be that person again. No matter what.

When I got back to my room Edward had left and Alice was Alice again. She thanked me for talking to her brother. Apparently Edward told her about our earlier conversation that day. When she finished telling me about how her brother apologised to her and about how a great person he was we started wandering about where Rosalie was.

She had been doing the same thing the whole week. She just disappeared form 7 to 9. At first Alice and I thought that she was studying but when we realised that she had bee doing the same thing since Sunday we started to suspect that there was something else. Specially because after she got back all she would do was just smile and not answer any of our question about where she had been.

Friday finally came and I never thought that I would be so thankful. In spite it was the first week it have been very intense. I was about to ask Rose and Alice what we would eat when suddenly Rosalie said "Girls I have something to tell you: I have been seeing Emmett all week and now he asked me on a date."

"I knew it!" Alice suddenly screamed like the little crazy person she was. "I knew you were seeing someone. Why didn't you tell us before? And didn't my brother tell me? AUH! Rose, you and my brother! Oh my God, this is grate. We're going to be sisters-in-law."

"Wow, wow, Alice. You're looking to ahead in the future. This is only our first official date. I'm not getting married or anything."

"It's great anyway. I can't believe it!!!" Alice was so exited that she was jumping. She was even happier than when I told her that I was working with Edward in our Literature project.

"Ok, ok," Rosalie said trying to get Alice back to reality. "I need you to help me. What should I wear? What would your brother like me to wear? I don't know, just help me!"

I never thought that someone like Rosalie would need help with something like this. She was always so secure of her self that it was ridiculous seeing her almost begging for Alice's help, with her hands shaking like if there where an earthquake was happening only under her feet.

And Alice, oh my God, she was so exited helping Rose to get ready for her date with Emmett. She worked on Rosalie's hair for almost an hour. Then she did her make up and when she ended working Rosalie looked so sexy and beautiful that almost makes me cry. Her green dress was short and had a very revealing low neckline. Her heals made her legs impossible longer. Her hair was longer but full of curls because of Alice's work and her make up was so natural that it made her more beautiful than she already was, as if that was possible.

But the best thing of all was Emmett's face when he saw Rosalie. Luckily Alice took a photo of him. He was so impressed and surprised that it took him a while being able of saying something. And Alice just wouldn't stop hitting him with her elbow. It was a really funny scene.

So when they finally left Alice and I kept talking about how a cute and perfect couple they were and how much Alice would like that they would last.

"Maybe some day you end up with Edward too"

"Alice, c'mon your brother is so out of my league. Beside, I already told you that after what happen with Jacob the last thing that I want is starting dating someone again. So, please, cut it out. Stop it. Get it over"

"No, you get _him_ over, Bella. It's been ages since Jacob"

"No, Alice, it's been 5 months and he was really important for me so don't try to push me because I'm trying my best with it, ok?"

I didn't realise that I was screaming until I finished talking. I took a deep breath and said. "Sorry. I'm pretty sensitive today"

"I can tell…"

After that we just kept talking about anything and everything at the same time. When we couldn't keep our conversation to be coherent anymore we decided to go to sleep. We really wanted to wait for Rose so that she would tell us how she went with Emmett but we were just so tired that we fall asleep when we put our heads on our pillows.

EPOV

After spending my afternoon with Bella I realised that she was a very smart and sensitive person.

I was still surprised about the way she stood up for my sister when I got back to my room after talking and apologising to Alice

She was really something else. I talked to my sister about her and she confirmed me what I was suspecting: she was a really good and deep person. I must admit I was sos surprised when she turn my apologised into a discussion about Alice that I didn't know what to say. I was the first time that a girl left me speechless.

So finally Friday came and I thought that I've never felt so tired before in my whole life. Jasper and I decided to stay in and order something. I was so happy about being friends with Alice again that I couldn't help but tell him about our fight. Not the reasons of it, of course. Alice would have killed me if I would have done that.

"So, is your sister Alice seeing someone?" Jasper suddenly asked.

"No. Why? Are you interested in her? I just had to ask. I needed to know if my roommate was really interested in my little sis or if he just wanted to fool around with her. He didn't look like that kind of guy but I just had to make sure.

"Mmm…" he doubted "No, I was just asking. It's nothing special or anything…"

"Dude, do you like my sister?" And you better be honest with me about this, I thought

"I don't know, probably…"

"Just one thing: don't you dare to fool around with her because I swear my brother and I will take care of you. Understand?"

"Yes, Jeez, relax. I wouldn't dare to hurt her" Naming Emmett always helped. Furthermore, it wasn't just a warning; we would do it if we had to. Of course that I didn't know that in that exactly same moment my brother was on a date with Jasper's sister. He didn't know either; otherwise he would have answer to my warning.

After that first warning we kept talking about Alice. He seemed very interested in her and asked me almost all the basics: her previous relationships, the kind of guys she like dating with, etcetera.

I felt happy for Alice that at least one decent and good guy like her back. We went to sleep early that night we were both very tired.

Next day, when I woke up Jasper had gone out for a run, so I found my self alone in my room. For some reason Bella was still on me head. But I didn't even want to star thinking about a new relationship now. I wanted to enjoy my single-men life for a while before start dating seriously with someone again.

At lunch time Emmett came to my room with 2 really big hamburgers and cokes. "You have no idea who I dated last night?" Why wasn't I surprised that Emmett had started dating in his first week of college? I was sure it was one of those girls that follow him everywhere just to see him working out.

"Let me guess, one of your cheerleaders?"

"No, men, this time is serious. No fooling around like a junior high kid or something. I'm dating Alice's roommate…"

"Bella?!" I cut him before he could go on with his phrase and feeling something strange in my stomach.

"No dude. I dated Rosalie Hale" Oh my God! I just had no choice but telling Emmett about last night conversation and warning.

So Emmett and I kept talking about him and his date with Jasper's sister. He looked really happy and serious about it. I've never seen him like this before. I would have paid for seeing my mother's face when Emmett would tell her he was seriously dating someone.

When we finished our meal we went out for a walk. We saw Alice and Jasper sited on a bench, drinking something and just talking. It was enough for to see Alice's smile to know that we shouldn't interrupt if we wanted to stay alive.

I could feel how everyone's life around me was starting to move on and how my siblings were growing. I felt very happy for them but somehow I also felt a little jealous. I wanted the same for me but also, somehow, I knew that I just had to wait for that. I could feel that it wasn't my time yet. I felt very frustrated.

After that I spend the whole afternoon looked, playing the piano and trying to wash away all those feelings with music. I hated when I was being selfish with my siblings because I knew very well that they wouldn't do the same to me.

**I know it was shot, but it also was very necessary for the story. ****Trust me.**

**Reviews make me happy.**


	4. Chapter 4

EPOV

As weeks passed Bella and I kept working together. Those meetings were the highlight of my weekly routine; that and our classes together. We had decided to sit next to each other in class so that we could figured out how to keep working on our story while the teacher was giving us the elements that we must use in our story. Thanks to that we became friends.

And that was a problem because I just couldn't get Alice out of my back. She just kept insisting once and again that I should start dating Bella. So she just multiplied our meetings in her room by once or twice a week in her room. We just met there because the girl's room was the biggest one.

So every Friday we 6 just got met there and talk about our week, what teacher we could kill and who was taking the worst subject. Emmett and Rosalie always ate with us, hang in a little and then went out somewhere together by their self. They were becoming very serious apparently. Then Alice was always there, of course, so Jasper went too, just he could spend sometime with her and also to keep an eye on his sister and my brother. The problem was that sometimes he was really very shy so Alice just had to go and talk to him or they wouldn't cross a word in the whole night. And Bella and I just tried to talk about anything else but we always ended up by talking about our story, which made Alice mad every time, so we just tried to talk about anything else to make my sister happy.

We always had lot of fun every time we did that. We became friends in very little time and we could just spend the whole night talking about everything or just nothing. It was great and, somehow, I had the feeling that we were gonna last forever. Just the 6 of us.

So October 31st came, and that didn't only mean Halloween, also mean that it was Alice and mine birthday. As always Alice organised everything. I never cared about my birthday, for me it was just another day, nothing special. But my sister just loved her birthday more that any other day of the year.

But that also meant that the semester was almost over so also were my meeting with Bella every Monday and Wednesday. I didn't want that to end. Somehow I had found my self talking to her about things that were so personal, things that I wouldn't even tell to Alice, and all those times I felt so good, so light.

Bella was so amazing. She always got what I was trying to say or what I was thinking without me having to explain. I just love the kind of connection that we had developed. It was as amazing as her.

I could convince my sister of not making any costume party, there were already enough on campus so we celebrate our birthday a day after. There was no way Alice was going to missed any costume party. I never could understand how she liked that kind of things that much.

So that Friday night we all went out to Saint Patrick night pub instead of staying in the girls' room. We got a table and Jasper and I wet to get some beers. Emmett made everyone sang the happy Birthday son like three times until Rosalie hit him and made him stop.

"I propose I toast" Emmett suddenly said. "For my sister and Jasper, who want to be together but any of them just have the balls to say it, and for my little brother and my new little sister, who will end very soon to write their stupid story and also won't have the balls to say that the don't want to end their meetings"

Bella just hit him as hard as she could. Alice flushed like a tomato and Jasper just turned his head to the wall. He had wanted to ask Alice out for a long time now but just couldn't find the moment or the way and with this my stupid brother wasn't helping much. I promised my self that I would punch Emmett very hard. He always knew how to embarrass us all and of course he didn't care much about that.

After the worst toast ever we got up to dance. Emmett and Rosalie got lost very fast while dancing in a way that looked as if they were having sex. Jasper and Alice started dancing in a way that was abnormally coordinated. Anyone could tell in that moment that, for them all that matter was the fact that they had each other.

Again I felt like I wanted the same for me. So I turn to Bella and was about to ask her to dance with me when she said "What if we leave them alone." Bella turn her head to where Alice and Jasper were. "Alice won't even notice if we leave" And she was right. It looked like if Alice and Jasper were trapped in a invisible bubble where there was only space for them.

So Bella and I left them alone in that pub and started walking to a coffee shop that we used to go sometimes instead of going to the library. I still knew that my sister was going to kill me for leaving my own birthday party, but I also knew the she needed that space. Besides I wanted to spend some time alone with Bella.

"Wow, I'm really happy for them, you know? I really hope they do well. I know they will." I herd Bella said with a little sadness in her voice.

So that made me asks her. "How bad was it?"

"Sorry?" She asked like she always did when she was taken by surprise.

"Your last relationship. It always makes you sad thinking about it, I can see it in your eyes" And there it was again that sadness that made me want to shake it away from her. It just didn't match the beauty in her eyes and the sadness.

"My last relationship was… complicated. Jake lost her mother when we first started dating. He got really very depressed. I thought it would be for a few months. I can't say that I know what it's like to lose a parent because when Charlie died I was still a baby. But I could have a very good picture of it anyway. So I spend months and months washing away his tears" I could see hers falling down her cheeks "and trying to be strong for him. I loved him and it killed me to see him like that. He was so cheerful and happy when I first met him. I missed the Jacob that I had fallen for. A few times my mum suggested me that he should find some medical help but I just couldn't think of that. I was her girlfriend and I felt that it was my duty to help him. Renée even offered her self to talk to Billy, Jacob's father, but I refused completely and she respected that." We got into the cafeteria and sit "I must admit, it wasn't my best time but I loved him and I thought that he loved me back, so I staked to his side for 2 years, just holding his hand, hugging him, kissing him when I knew that he needed it. I took carte of him like if I were his mother, the way I felt that he needed to be taken care of. We would talk about everything, how he was feeling how was his day, how many times he felt alone or needed me to hug him. I knew him ever better than my self. A few months after he broke up with me he started feeling better, he was starting to be the happy Jacob that I had once met. I could feel how his happiness was getting on me too. It was great. I felt so complete in that moment I thought that we could finally be happy together. Until one day we went out and suddenly he became very serious. I had never seen him like that. I knew something was wrong but I just didn't know why. So I asked him and he gave me the we-have-to-talk speech. I knew he was going to leave right after he started talking. I couldn't believe it. After all I'd done for him, all my wasted hours by his side, just listening to him and holding his hand and wishing him to finally get it over, because it was killing me too. After all that, he was dumping me. I couldn't take it. I cried for him, a lot. The only thing that made smile after 2 months of crying was my admission letter because it meant that I was leaving has far away from him as I could; because, even though we had broken up, I steel had to see him at school every day. So the day I left Phoenix it was one of the happiest days of my life. You would never imagine how relieved I felt when I got on that plane"

Oh, yes I would know, the difference was that I didn't feel relieved for exactly the same thing. "Relieved and relaxed. Mhm. Sorry" She said while she wiped away her tears. "I swear this would be the last time I'm going to cry for him" and I would make sure of that "and I'm also sorry that you had to listen to all this crap."

She finished with a little smile in her lips that made her look ever sadder. "So" she finally said "now you have to tell me your story about why you are so reluctant about having a girlfriend again."

I took the cup of coffee that the waitress had left in our table a few minutes ago and took a deep sip from it. I put my best smile and started to tell her the most annoying memory I had. "Tanya and I went together to school since ever, I think, but I just saw her in my first day of senior year. We were in the same Spanish class. As I have a pretty good English from all those times that my family and I went to Playa del Carmen in Mexico and those 2 years of Spanish that my father, very wisely, made take I didn't need to pay much attention to the class, so instead I spend the whole hour eyeing Tanya while I herd her made the most stupid and basics mistakes. Of course she wasn't that smart but she was very sexy and in that moment all I really wanted was to see how far I could go with her. It was like a kind of goal for me. So one day after I helped her with her Spanish exercises I asked her out. When Alice first knew started to scream at me. I couldn't realise why she was so upset about this. Any way I decided, very unwisely, not to listen to her. So I started to go out with her and before I knew all of Alice's predictions had became real. She was the neediest whore I've ever dated. She made my life impossible. I broke up with her a few months after we started dating but she kept bothering me every day at school. I felt so happy when I got my letter form Yale. Of course she only got into the state university but it was enough for me. She would be as far away from me as possible. But, anyway, she still sends me e-mails and things, remember the chocolates that I share with you and the guys last Wednesday, she sent them to me. Sometimes I have the feeling that she would only leave me alone if she knew that I'm seeing some one else. But of course she wouldn't believe it if I tell her my self. I would have to be something that she sees."

"I see…" She said like if she were thinking of what I had just said. "I can give her a call and tell her that I'm your girlfriend and ask her to stop bothering you, if you want"

"That'll be very helpful from you but her best friend is in Yale and immediately would tell her that it isn't true. But thanks, anyway."

We kept talking about other things, lees important, sad and complicated this time, until we decide to leave the coffee shop. We thought about adding to our story some of our personal experiences, but we decided that it wasn't necessary to bring some our unlucky romantic experiences on our story. It was perfect the way it was and that idea would only ruin it.

BPOV

We left the coffee shop and I started shivering from cold. It was October and I had forgotten my coat when I left my room. Edward saw that and tried to give me his leather jacket. "Oh, no you would get cold and sick; I don't want that in my conscience"

"Don't make me put you my jacket as if you were a 5 year old girl. I'm not taking a no as answer" I put on his jacket because I was really freezing and because we were just a few blocks away from our rooms.

I realised that I could feel that smell of him that I liked so much. Sweet but very masculine. I smelled at it while he wasn't looking at me. I felt stupid by doing that but it was just the greatest smell I had ever tasted. It was great.

We kept walking and talking about Jasper and Alice and how much longer it would take them to get together. I betted 2 weeks he only 1 and gave me all the reasons that made him think like that. I laugh a lot seeing him coping from his sister all the things that she did when she was in love.

When we got to my room door I took off his Jacket and gave it back to him. "Thanks. It was nice talking to you. I feel like… lighter now. It was like if… I don't know. Like if I had taken off my back the heaviest backpack ever. I guess that this whole Jacob thing was just making me crazy. Thanks, anyway."

"Sure. Anytime. So I guess I'll just see you tomorrow." He looked like if he didn't want to leave me and somehow I didn't want him to leave me either. But I was very tired and needed to do a lot of thinking.

"Yep. Good night, Edward"

"Night, Bella. Have sweet dreams."

When I started to put on my pijamas and thinking that Edward would be a very good boyfriend I realised that Alice wasn't back yet. _Good for her_, I thought.

I got to sleep thinking how mess up I was and how impossible for me it would be to even think on falling in love again.

**A/N: So I would have like it to be longer but I think it says all it has to say. If I would add more I could ruin it and no one wants that. Anyway I really hope that you had liked it. This chapter was in my mind since the first moment I started to write the story, so it's really important for me as the author.**

**Another thing that you should know is that I'm going to Brazil with my family for a short holiday so I won't be updating in at least 2 or 3 weeks. I'm only leaving for 9 days but remember that mi writing system isn't the fastest exactly. That's one of the reasons of my no-posting.**

**The other one is that when I'll be back I'm gonna have a lot of exams and reading at college, so I don't know exactly when my next update will be or when I would have time to put all my writing in the computer.**

**I promise you that I'll came back from Brazil with a very long chapter 5 and a very-important-for-the-story chapter 6. I already have them in my mind and I'm pretty sure that they're going to be great. **

**Almost forgot, check my profile to see the playlist.**

**See you guys when I'm back. I really hope that you had liked this chapter.**

**Reviews make me happy**** and I'll enjoy my holidays better.**


	5. Chapter 5

**BPOV**

"What?! Bella! No, definitely no way you're spending Christmas here alone. You'll come with us if it's necessary"

"I'm with her" Emmett said.

It was thanksgiving and I was telling my friends that I wasn't coming back home for the holydays. My mom was going to Miami with Phil on a pre-wedding honeymoon, so there was no point for me to go back home. Furthermore, in that way, I could save some extra Money.

"No, Alice. There's no need really. My mom won't at home and if I stay here I'll be saving some money for the wedding dress. So it's prefect for me to stay here. I won't be alone, some other people is staying here too."

"I don't care. MY friends don't spend Christmas alone. You're coming to Chicago with us and that's it. I'm calling my mom tomorrow to tell her you're coming. She will be trilled."

"I agree with Alice, Bella. You can't stay here alone. It's depressing. Jasper and Rosalie are going back south too. You should come with us. You always say that you want to see Chicago and, I can assure you, it's beautiful in Christmas. So, please, come" Edward and his begging poppy green eyes. He always got me with that and he knew it.

"I'll think about it, ok? I won't promise anything"

"Yes! You'll love it, little sis" Emmett was as happy as Edward but not as much as Alice. She looked like if she were having a second birthday party.

Those days that came after that conversation were crazy. All of us had some final exam to study for or some essay to present, so Alice took advantage of a moment where I was specially concentrated on studying Linguistic to repeat her proposal of going to Chicago.

"I'm telling my mom you're coming, ok?"

"Yeah, sure, whatever…" Saussure was driving me crazy with his theories. I really wasn't paying much attention to what I said. And that night Rose brought back the subject.

"So, Bella, I heard you're going to Chicago. Is that right?"

"No, I never said I will…"

"Yes you did" Alice jumped from her bed to mine. "Remember? This afternoon? When I was on the phone with my mom?"

"What? No, I… Oh my God! Yes, I did…" Realisation hit me "That wasn't fair, Alice. I wasn't paying attention. You tricked me"

"I can't call my mom back. She was so happy you were going. Besides, that would be very rude. Edward had already talked to the airline and got the tickets for the four of us. I know you don't like throwing money away, so now you have no option but coming with us to Chicago"

I took a deep breath to calm myself and to not kill Alice. "Ok" I said "Fine. I'll go. But next time you do this to me I will kill you with my own two hands"

I didn't want to be rude with Ms Cullen but also didn't want to spend Christmas alone in a place I didn't know. It would be to depressing, like Edward said. So After I finish with all my exams I started thinking what kind of out fits I should take to Chicago but when the packing-time came, Alice did all the work for me, constantly coursing against my lack of interesting for good things to wear and the poor quantity of clothing items I had. She also took the occasion to snake into my closet. After that, she declared that the first thing we would have when we got to Chicago was going to be a shopping day.

---------------------------------

When we left to airport I started arguing with Edward again about paying for the plain tickets.

"For the last time, Bella, I won't tell you how much I spend on the tickets because I don't want you to pay me back. Take it has my Christmas present if you want"

"For the last time, Edward, if you don't let me pay you back I would tell your parents you've kidnapped me"

"They won't believe you. Now, shut up and enjoy our holidays."

---------------------------

When we got into the plain I internally thanked the fact that Edward didn't let me pay for the tickets. He had bought Business Class tickets!

He sat next to me and I started reading one of the magazines that was in the front sit envelope

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be so rude"

"It's ok. Don't worry" I told Edward, but he looked really very concerned.

"Then why are you so quiet? You haven't talk since then." That took me by surprise.

"I… don't know. I didn't know I was quiet, I guess…"

"I don't like it when you're mad at me" He said looking at me with hurt-puppy eyes

Damn him and his hurt-puppy eyes

"I'm not. Really. I still think that this" and I raised my hand pointing at the plain and where we were sited "is too much for me to accept. But I know that it doesn't matter what I said to any of you, you still won't listen to me, so…Where's the point in arguing?"

He just smiles at me a very beautiful smile and started talking about anything else. We talked the whole journey

**EPOV**

So Bella was coming to Chicago and I was more than happy. That would give me some extra time with her and would allowed me to show her my world, the real me. Even thought I knew Alice would try to monopolize her time I would do an effort.

I didn't like much the way Alice Got Bella to go to Chicago but I didn't complain either. It was my chance to, at least, start healing Bella from her broken heart. I couldn't think of trying to seduce her or anything like that. Not after what we talked the night of my birthday. So I bought the plain tickets for the 4 of us as soon as Alice told me Bella was coming to Chicago with us.

I realised that, opposite to all I thought and wanted when first met Bella, I really liked her. I started making stupid plans on how to get to her. Plans that I knew I would never even dare to execute but that kept my mind busy in something that I found pleasant: thinking about Isabella Swan.

**I know it's short****, disappointing and doesn't say much but it was originally a very long chapter that I decided to cut and updating in much shorter but more often times.**

**For those who still wonder who the hell is Saussure, he is the call the father of linguistic and as I'm studying the same as Bella and Edward I decided to name him in this chapter. **

**I'm really very sorry that it took me this long to finally updating something but college has been keeping me very busy. I promise you I would try to update sooner next time and thank you so much for all your great reviews. **


End file.
